I love the way that you love me
by bluebell-uk
Summary: An entry to the #summerofolicity music and lyrics challenge. A few drables based on the Boyzone song I love the way that you love me.


**I love the way you love me**

_Notes_

_Hi all, this is my first attempt at an Arrow fic, I tend to stay in the Harry Potter world when writing but thought it was time to give it a go. Please read and review/ leave Kudos if you think this deserves it. _

_This story is inspired by the #summerofolicity challenge on tumbler for the #musicandlyrics challenge_

_The song used is I love the way you love me by Boyzone which was released in 1998._

**Story starts here**

_**I like the feel of your name on my lips**_

_**and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss, the way that your fingers run through my hair**_

_**and how your scent lingers even when your not there**_

The mission was over, it had been a success, but it was not without it's difficulties. They had been using Ellen Chesterfield's latest fund-raiser as cover to investigate (hack) her home computer. Oliver had been distracting Ellen as Felicity snuck into the house and downloaded the files. It was all going so well until Ellen had caught her. Felicity managed to put some of her training with Dig to use, and gave as good as she got but did not escape unscathed. Which is how she found herself back in the foundry sitting at her desk trying to upload the files while Oliver finished tidying up the medical supplies from cleaning the shallow scratches on her bruised face and stood behind her. She could feel him hovering.

"Oliver I'm fine, I've had worse scratches from Snowball I swear she looks so cute and fluffy with her white fur and large blue eyes but she's evil incarnate and my cousin's kitten" She explained without seeing the questioning look on his face. "If you want to go all arrow-y fear of God on Ellen tomorrow I really need to concentrate on these files...Seriously stop hovering, I can feel you back there staring, go Oliver Queen needs to show his face in the club, I mean what's the point in having a ready made alibi if you don't use it and..."

She was cut off as she felt a quick, soft, barely there kiss against the top of her head and the slight pull as he gently pulled her hair out from where it was tucked in her shirt. His fingers moving softly and carefully through her golden strands almost like a caress. Before he silently pulled on his Oliver Queen persona and walked away.

_**And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,**_

_**and how you enjoy your two hour bath.**_

_**And how you convinced me to dance in the rain, **_

_**with everyone watching like we were insane.**_

She answered on the second ring, he could hear the smile in voice wrapping around each word, "Hi what's up"

"Someone's in a good mood, just checking we're all set for tomorrow".

"Yep comms are set up, we've looked over the blue prints, Dig's got the uniform and Oliver Queen and his mysterious brunette lady friend are ready to provide a distraction at the dance class across the street. And I'm in a good mood because of a lovely bottle of red wine, a bath full of hot bubbles and my favourite songs on my ipod mean a very relaxed, chilled out Felicity."

"Brunette? Wait are in the bath, I can call back"

"Mm hm brown hair or it will be shortly I need some sort of disguise, I do work for your company after all, and don't worry about calling back I should really get out of the bath, I turned into a wrinkly prune about an hour ago" she laughed back, "See you tomorrow" before hanging up on me leaving me thinking about wet scented skin, and dancing, hands holding each other bodies, pressed to each other skin on skin.

_**But I love the way you love me, **_

_**Oh baby, strong and wild, slow and easy**_

_**Heart and soul, so completely**_

_**I love the way you love me. **_

_**And I like the sound of old RnB**_

_**You roll your eyes when I'm slightly of key.**_

_**And I like the innocent way that you cry **_

_**from sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times **_

"No, you need time off, we all do, so here's what's going to happen, you, me and Dig are going to veg out, listen to some music and watch some TV or movies. Now we can stay here in the foundry or go to someone's house but we are taking a break" Felicity ordered shutting down her computers and turning on her heel to look at her two boys going at it on the sparring mats.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go ask Carly and buy some snacks. Meet you at Oliver's?"Dig asked as he wrapped a towel round his neck and grabbed his bag.

"Why..."

"Easy Oliver, you have the better equipment, and this way you can spend time with Thea as well"

"Fine but Thea will make you watch some sappy old movie you know. I think she called it a Rom-Com? She's been asking about you since we got Walter back"

Later as the group was gathered on the sofa's listening to music Felicity could hear Oliver singing along quietly under his breath, she turned to him "Seriously you own the most popular club in town and you like this"

"At least I don't cry at movies, which by the way that ending was so predictable, those two were obviously going to get together, I was on an Island for 5 years and even I could see that"

"Its not where you end up, its the journey you take to get there" She quipped as Thea stuck her tongue out at Oliver.

_**But I love the way you love me, **_

_**Oh baby, strong and wild, slow and easy**_

_**Heart and soul, so completely**_

_**I love the way you love me. **_

_**So listen to me.**_

_**And I could list a million things **_

_**I'd love to like about you**_

_**But they all come down to one reason**_

_**I could never live without you**_

It was the following Tuesday while Felicity was at work that Dig and Oliver were working out in the foundry, sparring with their fists and sticks.

"Come on Oliver, I'm not blind I see how you look at her"

"Like what?" Dig raised his eyebrow and stared silently at him.

"She's a friend Dig, she's supported me like you, calls me on my lies, stands up to me, helps me, makes me want to be a better person, she makes me smile, its ...you're my guy and she's my girl I can share things with her, with both of you."

"Yeah I may be your guy,, but you don't look at me like you do her and I don't look at you like her your like a kid brother, and an annoying one at times, " Diggle replied before heading to the shower room he stopped at the door " You do realise you just called her your girl?" he finished before entering the shower room and shutting the door, leaving a speechless Oliver behind him.

_**I love the way you love me, **_

_**Oh baby, strong and wild, (strong and wild)**_

_**slow and easy (slow and easy)**_

_**Heart and soul, (Heart and Soul) so completely**_

_**I love the way you love me. **_

_**I love the way that you love me. **_


End file.
